


Exerting Control

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bondage, Depression, Dom Harry Potter, F/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: A/N:I know I have too many WIPs going on and I still owe you guys the first chapter of My Cheating Heart Book 2. The Halloween vibe has been getting to me though and well, I really must start writing this story.Something about the upcoming Halloween is inspiring me to write darker and sexier stories. HAHA!This will be short. 5 - 10 chapters at most. It has BDSM themes. This will feature a post-war Harry who has so many inner demons that he has to conquer. In this story, his way of coping is through expressing control on his life via sexual dominance. Think Fifty Shades of Grey, but less complicated. This story will just focus on how Hermione's love will heal him. No new villains will be introduced.Basically, it's a smut with a plot story with dark undertones.Check out the cover pic. It will really help you picture out the details of the story.I can't tell how often the updates will be but this will never be abandoned that's for sure.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I know I have too many WIPs going on and I still owe you guys the first chapter of My Cheating Heart Book 2. The Halloween vibe has been getting to me though and well, I really must start writing this story.
> 
> Something about the upcoming Halloween is inspiring me to write darker and sexier stories. HAHA!
> 
> This will be short. 5 - 10 chapters at most. It has BDSM themes. This will feature a post-war Harry who has so many inner demons that he has to conquer. In this story, his way of coping is through expressing control on his life via sexual dominance. Think Fifty Shades of Grey, but less complicated. This story will just focus on how Hermione's love will heal him. No new villains will be introduced.
> 
> Basically, it's a smut with a plot story with dark undertones.
> 
> Check out the cover pic. It will really help you picture out the details of the story.
> 
> I can't tell how often the updates will be but this will never be abandoned that's for sure.

**EXERTING CONTROL**

By: tweety-src-clt9

**Chapter One**

It's been six months after the war. All seemed well in Hermione Granger's world. She was able to restore her parents' memories with the help of her best friend, Harry Potter, exactly one month after Voldemort's downfall. Aside from that, she finally got together with the one bloke she had been hoping to be her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. Everything seemed perfect except for one thing…

Ever since she got her parents' back from Australia, Harry seemed to distance himself further and further away from her. She thought she did something that offended him, but she absolutely cannot think of anything which she could have done to upset him. So, she asked around.

It turns out Harry had been distancing himself from everyone who had a connection to the wizarding world. She expected that he'll get back together with Ginny, but he did not. In fact, the youngest Weasley confessed that Harry insists that they will never ever get back together. Ginny had to admit that what hurt the most is the way he screamed that fact to her. If only he told her gently, she would have easily understood and she'll gladly let him go.

It saddened her even more that he is avoiding to see Andromeda Tonks and his godson, Teddy Lupin. Of course, Harry is entitled to mope about and feel sad, especially after all the suffering that he had been through for the last seventeen years of his life because of Voldemort. But honestly! Harry should try to open up his feelings to the people who cares for him. There are so many people who loves him very much. If only Harry opens his eyes to see those who are still alive and breathing, then he will have people to support and comfort him as he faces his inner demons.

As the months passed ever since they returned from Australia, she had been getting more and more obsessed with Harry's depressive behavior. Finally, during one argument, Ron's jealousy overcame him once again. Her boyfriend got fed up with her too frequent babbling about Harry's constant absence and how worried she is about him. Of course, she got angry. Harry is not only her best friend, but Ron's too. In that argument, she realized that Ron will never be mature enough to understand that Harry is a very important part of her life. It hurt her that Ron seemed to forget about Harry. And so, she broke up with him.

It's been three months since she'd last seen Ron. He was very bitter about their breakup. Ironically, it was just him among the Weasleys who simply could not accept the fact that they have broken up. Even Mrs. Weasley herself blames her son for being an immature and selfish prat. All of the Weasleys, except for Ron, are very concerned about Harry's well-being. So, she was tasked by all of them, especially Molly, to give updates on Harry if she ever gets a hold of him.

Despite her constant efforts to apparate or floo to 12 Grimmauld Place, she has never gotten a hold of Harry. Every time she comes for an impromptu visit, he was not home. When she told their friends this, it turns out that they cannot even floo or apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place themselves. Clearly, Harry changed the wards to block everyone else, except for her. Upon discovering this, she got even more worried. Whatever demons Harry is battling with, it is obvious that he is getting worse and worse. She fears that when he finally explodes or loses his grip on himself, she may be too late. She might never be able to bring him back and pull him together.

Since her mother, Dr. Emma Granger nee Puckle, took psychology classes during dentistry school, she's been asking her mother for symptoms of depression and Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. When she confessed to her mother that she's very worried about Harry, her mother gave her all the medical advice that she knows. Also, her mother even gave her the free rein to take all the psychology books they have in their home to her flat. She understands why her mother is doing this. Her parents are very fond of Harry. The young man they met in Australia who did everything he could to protect their only daughter. Also, he was the one person who accompanied her as they tried their best to bring her parents back from their magically induced haze as Monica and Wendell Wilkins. So, her mother gave her full support as she tries to figure out ways on how she can help her best friend.

After months of research and seeking the advice of her mother's friend who is a bona fide expert in psychology, she now has a solid plan on how she will help Harry. When she read about sex therapy from one of the many psychology books, she asked professional opinion about it. Given Harry's complex childhood experiences, her mother's friend believes that it just might work. Sex therapy might help Harry regain his emotional connection to someone who truly cares for him. Also, the tiresome effort from the sexual completion might help calm him down.

Kreacher had been her secret informant about Harry's erratic behaviors when he is all alone at 12 Grimmauld Place. The old elf says that on some days, Harry is just content to be pissed drunk. Sometimes, Harry trashes the place with his extreme magical outbursts. Kreacher even says that there are times when Harry manually destroys sections of the Black Manor with his bare hands. When she found out about this, her heart broke for her best friend.

Harry had been suffering all alone and she was not there to help him push through despite his pains. She asked Kreacher about the injuries Harry gets from his tendency to get hurt by trashing the place. The elf says that when Harry is passed out, Winky magically heals his wounds and bruises.

After all her preparations, along with Kreacher and Winky's spying on Harry, she is now ready to try her idea to use a special form of sex therapy to help him conquer his inner demons.

With an assurance from Kreacher that Harry is home at 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione apparated to Black Manor. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest. She will be wholly giving herself to Harry James Potter if he so wishes. She is willing to do absolutely anything to bring her Harry back.

Should her efforts to bring him back fail, then she is determined to stay with him in the darkness that he has trapped himself under. She would do anything for Harry. Because he is her best friend. The one person, aside from her parents, who has never abandoned her…

* * *

It's the first Halloween after the stupid dark wanker, Lord Voldemort, is finally dead. After years of mental and emotional suffering, Harry Potter has finally avenged his parents' deaths. But despite his victory against the evilest Dark Lord since Gellert Grindelwald, the boy-who-lived or whatever the fuck they are calling him now, just feels empty.

He's lost so many of the people he loves. His mum and dad, who sacrificed their lives for him. His godfather, Sirius Black. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. His mentor, Albus Dumbledore… and hell, even Snape who had always been his ally after all.

He's also lost so many of his dear friends. First there was Cedric Diggory, and then there was Dobby who died after saving their hides at Malfoy Manor. He could see so many dead faces… Fred Weasley, Collin Creevey, Lavender Brown… so many people lost their lives because of a war that he should've ended up sooner. If only he were better, stronger, smarter, and more powerful...

The sea of dead faces haunts his every waking moment. Even sleep does not provide him the escape because the nightmares are just waiting to attack him.

Since he is used to the nightmares and the darkness, it would have been easy to ignore them. But no! Aside from all his inner demons, there is one great pain that Voldemort has inflicted on him…

A pain that he knows he will never recover from…

Not only did Voldemort take his parents away from him, along with the rest of his friends and loved ones, the bloody bastard is also the reason why he passed up on the opportunity to be with the one woman he's been secretly in love with, ever since he was still a little innocent second year.

Because of Voldemort, he passed up on the opportunity to be with Hermione Jean Granger. He finally understood the true nature of his feelings for his best friend the summer before fifth year but with Voldemort being resurrected, he tried to bury his feelings away.

He knows that the stupid megalomaniac dark wanker would target Hermione if he decides to be with her. Hermione will be used as a means to hurt him. So, he restrained himself and forced his attentions to focus elsewhere. He settled with Cho Chang and then Ginny Weasley. After all, he thought that he was dying in this war.

Should he get together with Hermione, and he ends up leaving her with a broken heart upon his death, his soul will never be at peace. Also, he will never subject the woman he loves with all his heart to all that pain and heartache. So, at first, he was just happy that his best mate, Ron, is there to take care of Hermione. Despite the pain of seeing her making eyes at someone else, he was at least happy that when he dies, someone will still take care of her.

And then, he bloody survived his ordeal. The prophecy was fulfilled and he didn't die…

With that, every single moment that he sees Hermione with her boyfriend, is like being hit with a _Crucio _to the heart over and over again…

If only there was no Dark Wanker, he would gladly chase Hermione Granger all over the bloody castle just to make her notice him ever since their second year.

But now, it's too late. Yes, he is alive. But his very reason for living is now happy in the arms of someone else.

So, what else is there to live for?

He could not bear to see her so happy in the arms of another. He could not bear to fool himself to act like he was happy with someone else, like Ginny, while his heart so longed for Hermione.

Hence, he only strengthened his resolve to endure the pain of seeing Hermione and Ron together for a few days. When he accompanied Hermione to Australia so they could bring her parents' back, he was determined to leave her alone, along with the rest of the Wizarding World, after they succeed in their mission.

Hermione Granger will never be his because he chose to protect her from that fucking bastard Tom Marvolo Riddle! If only he could bring Voldemort back, he would torture that bastard over and over again for the heart break that he has to endure every single day.

His only consolation, at least Hermione had her parents back. She is safe. She is happy. Even if she has found her happiness in the arms of Ronald bloody Weasley, the luckiest bastard in Britain!

So now here he is… He is wearing his well-worn dark denims. He plans to lose himself in alcohol and some random muggle prostitute's pussy who shares Hermione's curly chestnut locks and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Tonight, he will lose himself in a poor replica of Hermione Granger. Maybe he would whip the woman hard so that he could let all his frustrations out. He honestly gets some sort of sick relief and pleasure when he hurts the woman who shares Hermione's features as he fucks her hard. In a way, it's his form of retaliation since his Hermione broke his heart when she chose Ronald Weasley over him.

If he cannot have the one woman he loves and desires with all his heart, might as well find a barely suitable substitute. Besides, at least the pussy will provide him some sort of relief. He always closes his eyes and imagines that he was there with her, _His Hermione, _instead of the muggle prostitute he's hired for the night.

_His Hermione. _The woman he had to let go because he loves her so damned much! His Hermione who now belongs to Ronald Weasley. _If only I could set up some sort of accident so that Ron dies and I could comfort Hermione… and then, she will be mine… If only..._

* * *

He was about to grab a shirt when he heard the wards shift. Someone just apparated into the main hall of 12 Grimmauld Place. Holding his belt and his wand, he hurriedly ran down stairs to check on who the bloody hell had the balls to interrupt his lonely solitude.

When he arrived by the open door which lead to the main hall, he was surprised. A sight that he has never expected to see is standing in front of him.

He laughed sarcastically at the sight. Now he's obviously lost his mind.

It is impossible for Hermione Jean Granger to be standing in the middle of the main hall of his home.

"Whoever you are, what the fuck are you doing here?", his voice dark, sarcastic, and ruthless. Maybe it's an apparition or it's Voldemort's final revenge, torturing him with visions of the woman he wants but will never ever have.

"Harry, it's me. Hermione", her voice sounded so sultry and beguiling. Despite the darkness of the room, when she turned around, their eyes met. The chocolate brown orbs that haunt his erotic dreams came crashing with his emerald green ones. He pointed his fingers to the torches that surrounded the main hall so that he could light a fire.

He wanted to see her better.

When the main hall is now well lit, he could feel his body start to react because of this unexpected exposure to her mere presence.

His eyes quickly glanced on her form. She was wearing a long, thick, black coat of sorts. Only her bushy curly hair and her beautiful face could be seen. He also noticed the sexy black strappy sandals that she was wearing. He so wanted to see what she is hiding underneath that thick cloak that is concealing the very curves that has plagued his fantasies. He longed to have her _fuck me heels _digging on his back as he pounds his cock inside of her as he claims her for his own.

"What are you doing here?", he asked in a low and husky voice.

"I want to help you, Harry. We all do. We are here for you", her voice was begging. He could hear the desperation there. Even her eyes were filled with sadness and the too familiar ardent desire to help him, just like she always does.

"Go back to Ron, Hermione. I don't need you! Just leave me alone! And get the fuck out of here!", he hissed. He was about to walk away but what she did next blew his mind. He was frozen on the spot where he stood.

"There is no, Ron. I broke up with him. I'm all yours if you'll have me", she said as she untied the clasp on her thick cloak.

His cock literally wept for joy at the sight. Her presence alone made him feel hot, but when she removed her cloak, his cock is immediately ready for action.

Hermione Granger is standing in front of him wearing nothing but a black see-through lace top, her perfect breasts on display and her pink nipples are sensually visible through the lace. Her tight abdomen is teasingly peeking since the see-through lace top has a revealing cut. She complemented her look with black lace see through knickers. He could literally see a small patch of dark brown curls on top of her mons. She also wore black lace stockings underneath her _fuck me heels._

He does not know if she is an apparition or not.

But he is damn sure that he will find out!

If this is real and his Hermione really is here, then this will be the bloody best Halloween of his life.

If not, and she's only a pigment of his imagination, then at least he gets to see her like this… Even in his erotic dreams, he's never seen a more vivid version of Hermione this way.

Maybe, just maybe, he gets to fuck the real Hermione tonight. Maybe after all these years, he could finally lose control and just lose himself in her.

He is losing control over his mind and sanity. Maybe Hermione could bring him back. If not, he only hopes that she will share his darkness as he exerts his control. He wants to dominate her, own her, make her his… even if it's only for just one night.

Maybe she could help him escape the darkness. Or maybe, she could just make him feel again… Feel something that is close to goodness and the light. For she had always been the light of his life. Maybe she'll chase his inner demons away. He only hopes that she will accept this raw, feral, and harsher side of him… maybe by exerting his control of her body, she will help him regain his control on his mind.

As he walks towards her in slow sensual steps, he could literally hear each beating of her heart. He could hear every intake of breath that she makes.

When he was a foot in front of her, he roughly squeezed both of her breasts. He smirked as he felt her nipples harden at his touch. He moved even closer to her. The straining erection concealed in his jeans pressing against her tight abdomen.

"I'm not your innocent Harry anymore, my sweet", he said huskily before licking the bottom of her earlobe and then tracing the contour of her jaw with his tongue. He smirked when he felt her shiver in fear and anticipation.

"I… I'm not afraid of you… My Harry… He's there… Somewhere… I am determined to bring him back", she replied with a determined voice. It reminded him of the young bossy Hermione who used to annoy him so much.

His right hand pinched her nipples while his left hand squeezed the round globe of her arse to pull her closer. He groaned at the feel of her bare arse cheek on his palm and her lace knickers pressing against his jeans.

"This Harry in front of you… He wants to devour you… Make you his… He will enjoy making you scream in pleasure… and in pain… He will hurt you… He will fuck you hard… He will dominate you… Do you want that?", he growled against her shoulder. The hand on her arse now teasing on the front of her knickers.

"I…No… But I will do anything… For my Harry", Hermione remained firm despite the fear that he could see in her eyes.

"Harry!", Hermione gasped when his hand went under the front of her lace knickers and he roughly inserted a finger inside of her.

"I don't share Hermione… Once you commit to be mine… You'll be mine… Forever", he pulled away from her shoulder as his eyes met hers. He is now roughly pumping his finger in and out of her pussy. Her inner walls clenching hard on his finger. She is so fucking tight! He cannot wait to sink his cock and to pound relentlessly inside of her!

"I… I'll be yours Harry… forever… Just don't shut me out… I am here for you… always", she stammered her reply. Her chocolate brown orbs darkening in arousal. He could feel her slit coating his finger with her juices.

"Did Ron or Viktor ever get to fuck you?", he yelled angrily as his finger dipped in and out of her in long hard strokes. His other hand lavishing her breasts with equal attention as he squeezed them and tweaked her nipples.

She did not answer but she only blushed.

"Answer me!", he demanded. He pinched her nipple painfully making her groan.

"No! I have never been with a man before", she quickly answered him this time around. His inner dominant jumped for joy at her confession, while the man who is irrevocably in love with her, sighed in relief. He would always love Hermione, regardless if he is not her first lover but, he is scared that his inner dominant would take control. He might end up killing the bastards who got the chance to fuck her. Since he will be her first, and he'll damn make sure that he is also her last, he smirked. At least he won't have to worry about killing some bastard anymore. Hermione Granger is his and only his!

"Good", he had a smug look on his face. He pulled out his finger from her drenched slit. He raised it to his face and his eyes glistened with arousal at the wetness he could see. Her scent intoxicating his senses.

"Suck", he commanded as he placed his soaked finger against her lips. Hermione's eyes were wide but she reluctantly obeyed his command by opening her mouth.

He placed his finger inside of her mouth and then she sucked her juices from his finger. It's undoubtedly the sexiest thing he had ever seen, so much hotter than him whipping and fucking the muggle prostitutes he's been playing around with, just so he could forget Hermione who unknowingly broke his heart, even for a little while.

"There will be more of that now, since you have committed yourself to belong to me", he said as he pulled his finger from her mouth with a pop.

"What happened to you, Harry?", her eyes searched his own. He could see how much she cared for him.

"I don't know Hermione. After all the manipulations and the restraints that I have to face in my life, I just… I just want to exert control in all things now… especially on you", he admitted. His resigned voice bore a strong resemblance to the young Harry she once knew.

"But why?", she wanted to know so that she could understand him better.

"I want to own you…make sure that you won't ever leave me", he sighed.

"I will always be here for you, Harry", she reassured him.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione? This is your last chance to back out… After that, I'll own your body… Take your pleasure… You will belong to me… You will succumb to my every need… In return, I will be faithful to you… I will always love you… And I'll be yours, forever…", he was gazing into her eyes as he said that.

"I will do anything for you Harry… I'm yours", her voice was firm. _I'll do anything to bring my Harry back. I'll take away your pain, Harry, _she gave her silent promise to him.

* * *

She gasped when he lifted her up like she weighed nothing. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist so she could steady herself.

Harry apparated them into a room that she's never seen before. He gently lowered her to the floor and she looked around.

It was filled with what looked like torture devices – whips, paddles, and rows of various chains and restraints…

The walls were painted white but all the furniture and everything else inside it was black or red in color…

There was a large king-sized bed at the center, the pillows and the covers are made of black silk…

And then she saw a weird looking chair, there was an area dedicated to what looked like a cross of some sorts… There were thick leather bondage devices attached on the chair and the cross.

Her inspection of the room was halted when Harry roughly tugged on her hand so that she could face him.

"Kneel", he commanded. She was surprised at the way he made his demand. It was dark, feral, and well, sexy. She never knew this side of Harry existed.

Despite the misgivings running through her mind, she knelt in front of him.

As Harry loosened the button of his jeans, before lowering the zipper, she gulped. _I'm doing this for Harry because I love him, _that was the mantra in her head.

When she first saw his long, thick, and hard penis for the first time, she cannot help but feel scared even if she could also feel herself getting aroused. She has never done anything like this before.

"Suck", he smirked as his eyes glanced down on his erection before his emerald green orbs gave her a penetrating look.

"Excuse me?", she was aghast.

"I need you to suck me. Get me harder than I have ever been, before I fuck you", he ordered. The dangerous tone in his voice made her shiver in nervous excitement.

When his erection is now literally staring her at the face, her last thought was...

_I cannot believe that this is happening to me…_


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After this update, the new chapters will be taking a much longer time to be posted. I am participating in an online Time-travel novel-writing event from November 1st, 2019 up to May 1st, 2020. So, please be patient with me.
> 
> Since people who read this likes smut, then I suggest you read my Halloween Oneshot, The Hottest Jack-o-Lantern. This one-shot won the Best Smut Category in the Harmony & Co Halloween Writing Challenge. It's also a runner-up for the Comedy Genius category.
> 
> I hope you like this new chapter.
> 
> I am looking forward to your feedback.

**EXERTING CONTROL**

By: tweety-src-clt9

** Chapter Two **

When Hermione's small hand hesitantly wrapped around his long thick cock, he groaned. Her innocent and tentative touch is a million times better than his hand. Something about her uncertainty makes it so much hotter than the carefully practiced and choreographed touch of the prostitutes he hires to please him for just one night. His eyes closed as he savored the feel of her touch.

Hermione had always been the fantasy girl of all his erotic dreams. Back during their Hogwarts years, he used to be confused about why it was always Hermione, the one person he respects the most, who stars in all his naughty imaginings. He thought it was just a normal hormonal bloke thing, but when he could never bring himself to orgasm without including her in his fantasies, he knew that there was something seriously wrong with his feelings for his female best friend.

After he watched her fall at the Department of Mysteries, he finally understood. He was in love with her. Maybe he had always been. Hence, the explanation as to why he could never orgasm without thinking of her in some way. If he envisions another woman while masturbating even then, he could never reach his peak if Hermione is not involved in the fantasy. So, sometimes he thinks about Hermione fucking another woman. Or a threesome. Anything, just as long as she was there, he'd bloody come all over the place. If not, then he would not explode in orgasmic tremors.

And now, during the annual commemoration of the night his parents died, along with all the unlucky events that occurred every Halloween through the years of his life, Hermione Granger, the woman he loved to the point of obsession, is finally turning all his deepest erotic fantasies into reality.

Hermione's chocolate brown orbs wore staring intently into his own as she tentatively licks the head of his cock.

"Fuck!" He groaned in pleasure.

"I'm so sorry!" Her voice was panicky as she immediately let go of his engorged member.

He smirked at the sheer innocence of his Hermione. While he feels the burgeoning desire to have her submit to his control and to sexually dominate her, his sincere feelings of love make it hard for him to just treat her like some sort of property. Hermione is not like the prostitutes he hires. They were just poor imitations of the woman he loves. He fucks them out of frustration, heartbreak, and pain. But Hermione, his Hermione, the woman now kneeling in front of him whose beautiful brown eyes are blazing in a mixture of arousal, confusion, and fear, is different. One, it's very obvious that she is a virgin. Two, she doesn't understand the relationship dynamics he's deluded himself into wanting. Lastly, she needs to be certain that she wants this. He could not take it if she were only there by his side out of pity.

"Stand, Hermione." His voice was deep and commanding. He noticed a slight tremble in her body as she obeyed him.

"Sit on the bed." Without breaking eye contact, she walked backward until her legs hit the edge of the bed. After that, she lowered her bum on the mattress. She was sitting attentively just like she usually does during their classes at Hogwarts. Her eyes focused on him. She looks so innocent, just like the Hermione who sits beside him during classes. The only difference now is the fact that she was dressed in nothing but the sexiest piece of sheer lace lingerie and some dainty lace knickers he had ever seen.

"Lie down. Spread your legs wide open for me." Despite her intake of deep calming breaths, she still obeyed his command.

His cock twitched at the sight she presented before him. Her long-tanned legs spread apart. The fuck me heels she wore digging on the black silk covers. Her soaking cunt teasingly peeking from her lace thong. He pumped his cock three times just to slightly relieve himself from some of the tension.

His blazing emerald green eyes never ceased staring at the sexy sight Hermione was presenting to him as he slowly climbed on top of the bed. He heard her gasp when the bed dipped from his weight.

She lifted her head from the mattress when he roughly rubbed his cock against her thong-clad slit. She made a whimpering sound that made him want to pull her knickers aside just so he could bury himself deep inside of her.

"Do you know how sexy you are, Hermione? Do you know what you do to me? Do you know how much I want you? Do you know how long I have ached for you?" He was rubbing his cock up and down her slit. His thumb teasing her clit. He had a smug look on his face as he felt his cock getting drenched from the juices leaking from her knickers.

"Harry… you don't… like me…like that." Her voice breathless since he was rubbing his cock harder against her.

When he heard that statement, he got angry. _How could she still not believe that I am fucking crazy about her?_

He growled in frustration as he hovered on top of her. She had a startled look on her face but she still met his intense gaze. The way she bravely returns his heated stare is such a huge turn on.

"Do you feel this, Hermione?" He lightly inserted the head of his cock inside her slit. The lace grazing on his sensitive head making him leak with precum. He was lightly teasing her with experimental rubs. He's never done this before since he usually just drives deep in one swift thrust. He does not make love. He only fucks. Sex is just a means for him to release some of the tension and pent up energy in his body.

"Um…kinda hard not to… since, er…it's pressing against me," she said with a blush.

"Right…so how could you say that I don't like you like that?" He retorted.

"Well, I'm not your type…I'm not – "

He gripped the edges of her lingerie with both hands before he ripped them apart. His teeth devouring her perfect pink nipples while his right hand squeezed her other breast.

"Stop selling yourself short… or I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now!" He growled against her chest.

"Why are you virgin?" He looked up from her chest to stare into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I – I don't know," she muttered.

"Why?" He demanded.

"I want my first time to be special," she tried to avoid his eyes when she admitted her reason but he cupped her chin so she couldn't look away.

"They why do all this?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to help you, Harry. You are never alone. I am here for you," he could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"You are willing to submit yourself to me? I assume from the way you are dressed, you somehow prepared to offer yourself." His fingers gliding up and down her nipples and areolas.

"I read about sex therapy as a cure for depression and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, so I – "

"So, you decided to try it on me?" He interrupted. She gave a hesitant nod.

"Do you know what a sexual dominant or a sexual submissive is then, my sweet?" This time, he pinched her hardened nipples.

"There was a brief description of them in one of the psychology books I have read. There was also something about masochism and sadism." She tried her best to focus on the conversation despite the slight tremor all over her body due to his teasing. His cock is still grinding up and down her slit while his fingers randomly play with her breasts.

"Good… Well, my sweet, you should know that I am some sort of sadist… I hurt prostitutes who have your hair or eye color because you broke my heart – "

"But Harry I – "

"You are different, my sweet. I want to be your dominant. I will own you. I will control you. Your pleasure is mine and mine alone. As my submissive, I will be yours always," he continued. His finger tracing the contour of her jaw.

"Will you hurt me? Just like your prostitutes?"

"I'll help you explore your sexual limitations. I'll help you find what pleases you and what pleases me," he explained.

"Alright. We'll talk about this some more soon." She said with a nod.

"Good. Now show me how you touch yourself!" He smirked at the adorably flustered look on her face. He pulled on her right hand so she could sit on the bed. He moved around so his back is leaning on the headboard. He suddenly pulled her against his chest. His erection pressing against her spine. He used his hands to spread her legs wide apart which she immediately relented. After that, he flicked his wrist to summon his wand from its holster before he conjured a large mirror in front of the bed.

"Show me how you want to be touched. Fuck yourself for me!" He whispered to her ear while biting on her earlobe. His hands moving from her waist to cup both of her breasts. His eyes met Hermione's in the mirror.

Her face was flushed. She was breathing hard. She slowly raised a hand that's resting on the mattress and started to caress the skin on her abdomen. His eyes followed every movement of her fingers. Finally, she reached the apex of her thighs. Hermione started to slowly rub on her clit as their eyes remain to be connected via the mirror.

"Yes! That's it! Touch yourself for me. Let me watch you pleasure yourself," he demanded in a breathy voice.

"I – this is so embarrassing," she muttered.

"You don't have anything to hide from me, my sweet. Your body is so beautiful… But alright, I understand your apprehensions… So…remove your knickers and I'll take over… I'll show you what I want you to do every time I summon you in this room," he bent his head so he could lightly lick her collarbone.

With shaking hands, she lowered her knickers down. When it was completely off her body, Harry wandlessly summoned them before taking a deep sniff. Her lingering scent on the lace is driving him wild with lust.

He adjusted his position from behind her so that he could stroke his cock while finger fucking her in front of the mirror. Satisfied with their position, he ordered, "Show me that delicious cunt that's all for me." Despite the deep flushing of her cheeks that extended much lower down her body, she bent her knees and parted her legs widely just for him.

"I want you to be in this position every time I summon you here in this room… You will eagerly wait for me while touching yourself… I want my pussy all wet and ready for my hard cock to pound inside of you…" He huskily whispered his plans for their playtimes as their eyes are locked on each other. He was frantically rubbing on her slit while she was biting her bottom lip. Her pupils were dilated and her eyes are shining with arousal.

When he inserted a finger inside of her while his thumb continues to rub on her clit, she moaned.

"Scream for me, my sweet!"

"Harry!"

"Fuck! Your greedy virgin cunt is sucking my finger within you, so deeply… I can't wait to bury my seed inside of you…Ron and Viktor are idiots to have allowed you to go unscathed… Can you feel how hard my cock is for you, my sweet?" She was now sweaty and panting heavily against him. His finger is coated by the honey leaking from her cunt.

As he felt her release drawing near, he roughly pulled his finger out.

Her eyes widened with frustration and he smirked. He groaned at the sight of his finger drenched with her juices.

"Taste. Open your mouth," he lifted his finger towards her mouth. When she parted her lips, he inserted it inside. Her tongue licking every inch of his finger.

"This taste is mine. You make them for our pleasure. You want more?" She nodded frantically, his finger still inside her mouth.

"I'll teach you how to fuck yourself with your fingers better. It pleases me to see you playing with yourself. After that, you will have to learn how to suck my cock. My body is yours, just like yours is mine and mine alone." His finger made a popping sound when he pulled it out of her mouth. Once again, he rubbed her clit and inserted the finger she licked. After that, it was his turn to taste her. As he savored all her juices, he growled.

"Lie on the bed! I need to fuck you with my mouth… And then, I'll claim you as my own once and for all… No other man or woman will ever get to see you like this… You are mine, Hermione Granger! Mine!"

She was still a little dazed from the sensation of his fingers on her cunt and he got impatient. He pushed her on the mattress before he shifted his body to bring his face closer to her leaking cunt. After finding an angle where his mouth could easily worship her slit, he immediately got to work.

His tongue flicked on her clit up and down while he inserted a finger inside of her. When her inner walls clenched tightly on his finger, he roughly pulled it out of her body so he could replace it with his tongue.

He smirked against her pussy when she bucked her hips against his face. One of her hands gripped his hair to keep him in place. He's never eaten pussy before. All the prostitutes he fucked were paid to just please him so he doesn't consider their pleasure. But with Hermione, Merlin! He was addicted to her taste. It was the most intoxicating scent and flavor he had ever encountered.

"Harry!" She screamed his name as her body trembled from the intensity of her orgasm. The look of pleasure on Hermione's face is just too much. He needs to be inside her now!

He licked all of her juices clean before hoisting himself up. His cock hardened even more at the sight of Hermione's post-orgasmic glow. Her eyes were closed and her hair is spread wildly on the pillow. Her skin was flushed and sweaty. She looks so damn beautiful! And finally, he will be claiming her as his own tonight.

He positioned himself on top of her as he leaned in to seal her lips in a scorching kiss. His tongue hot and insistent which she earnestly returned. It is so sexy the way her taste lingers on his tongue while their lips are locked against each other.

"I want you now, Hermione." He panted after their lips parted.

"I know I agreed to be yours and to indulge your desires…but will you please be gentle, even just for tonight?" Her big brown eyes searching his own for some semblance of understanding. That look of innocence and pleading is his undoing.

"Just relax, Hermione. Let me pleasure you… Don't you trust me?" He gently lifted a hand to push some stray strands of her hair away from her face. His thumb caressing her thoroughly kissed lips.

"You know I do," she whispered.

With a firm grip on his cock, he positioned himself gently inside her slit. He slowly eased his way in. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from roughly pounding inside of her. As his cock reached her barrier, he looked at her intently. He wants to see the look in her eyes as he marks his claim on her body.

"Look at me as I make you mine!" With one deep thrust, he pushed inside of her.

"Harry," her voice a barely audible whimper. There were tears in her eyes. His cock is stretching her in ways that she's never experienced before. She was so fucking tight that he had to think of disgusting things just to stop himself from reaching his peak right then and there.

"You… fuck! You feel so good! So tight!" He hissed in a mixture of pleasure, anguish, and frustration. While he wanted to pump harder in and out of her with a feral abandon, he must keep his promise to be gentle. This will be the first time that he will be making love to a woman. Harry Potter does not do gentle and sweet lovemaking. He fucks. But this is his Hermione. His Hermione who trusted him to be her first. So, he must respect her wishes. After tonight, when they discuss her soft and hard limits, he gets to enjoy his Hermione's body in all the kinky ways he so fantasized about.

"You can move now, Harry," she said after she slowly adjusted to accommodating his cock inside of her. He could feel her inner walls starting to relax around him.

He raised her legs to wrap around his shoulders as he thrust in and out of her. Their fingers intertwined with each other as his hips bucked with his every movement. Their lips would meet in slow sensual kisses.

As Hermione screamed his name when she orgasmed, he realized that plain old making love is not so bad if done with the right person. After she reached her peak that resulted in the sexiest moans he had ever heard, he emptied himself inside of her.

He was panting hard and he was drenched in sweat. Their eyes met as they slowly returned to the real world after reaching an entirely new realm of utter sexual nirvana. He could see Hermione's chest rapidly rising and falling with every breath she makes.

"I love you… that it feels like…an obsession," he confessed. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Don't speak… We'll talk…tomorrow." He added.

Tonight is not the right time to talk about his feelings and her hard limits. This Halloween night, he was just Harry Potter. He was an ordinary teenage bloke who finally had sex with the object of his deepest desires, the woman he is madly in love with. Tonight, he is just one lucky bastard to have Hermione Granger in his bed. He was not her dominant, and she is not his submissive yet. So, he should just be contented and learn to enjoy this form of gentle fucking for now.

Tomorrow, they will talk things through. They will make things official. She will be his submissive. He will be her dominant. They will discuss floggers, clamps, plugs, bondage, fetishes, and other things she would like to explore as his submissive.

Meanwhile, for his part, he would compromise and listen to her whims that are most likely anchored on him getting some sort of mental treatment. He had a feeling that Hermione is only here with him since she is once again willing to do whatever it takes for her to be able to help him. He will take whatever chance he has with her. While she is helping him rebuild the disorientated and haunted memories in his mind, he will do whatever it takes so that she will finally fall in love with him. That way, he gets to keep her by his side forever and for always.

He will damn make sure that Hermione Granger will be his until he draws his last breath. Fuck Ronald Weasley, Viktor Krum and any other bloke who wants his Hermione. She is his and his alone! She had always been his and he will damn make sure that she will never leave him again.

As he slowly pulled out of Hermione's body, he thought that making love is not that bad. There is an emotional connection to it that makes it so alluring. Or maybe it's just Hermione's effect on him. She had always made him feel so many things at the same time.

Maybe one day, Hermione could heal all his pains away. Maybe he would start feeling wonderful things like hope, peace, and joy once again. Because just her mere presence, the feel of his body pressed against her sweaty skin, makes him feel so light.

"I don't know about you, but I am still up for more rounds," he smirked as he rested his chin between the valley of her breast.

"While I understand your predicament, the pain in between my legs is no joke," she snorted.

He flicked his wrist to summon his wand before he cast numbing and healing charms on her cunt. She was shocked when the pain slowly subsided.

"How did you know about those – "

"I sometimes hurt myself out of frustration," he shrugged.

"Harry – "

"Now since I am your dom, I should always ensure you are well cared for, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a challenging look.

"Okay…so?"

"On your knees! I want to fuck you from behind as you watch me taking you roughly in front of the mirror," he ordered. His right hand flicked a nipple while his left hand pinched her clit.

As Hermione slowly moved on the bed to position herself in all-fours, he smirked. _I can't wait to tie you up on this bed as I fuck you with your eyes blindfolded, my sweet innocent Hermione… I will teach you all the secret pleasures of fucking… Your pleasure will be mine… And I will make sure your heart will also belong to me… You will bear my name in the tattoos I will be placing all over your gorgeous skin… That way, everyone shall know that you only belong to me…_


End file.
